


Of Tank Tops and Shorts

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, gulf in shorts, jealous mewgulf, more like men in love now lol, possessive mewgulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Gulf was not happy of his man showing his muscles too much while Mew was not happy with his man showing his beautiful legs too much. Things happened and leads to a very smexy moment.(hint: semi-public sex, at places where P'Mame said on live yesterday) (cough*carsex*cough)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	Of Tank Tops and Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! Im back with new fanfic! I had this in my draft for so long but I dont know when to post it but luckily P'Mame brought this topic yesterday and DID YOU GUYS SEE THEIR FACE WHEN THEY TALKED ABOUT NC SCENE? LORD SAVE ME. But yeah, enjoy this and have a great day! Your comments are welcome here :)

Gulf stared at the television angrily. Why? Because this channel was airing a show where his husband, Mew Suppasit, as a guest. If you thought that was it then you were wrong. He was angry because that handsome fool was wearing a damn tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his bulky and sexy body. With that broad shoulder snugged perfectly onto that tight shirt and that meaty arms, flexing muscles here and there. Fuck if he knew this would happen, he should have made a few restrictions on what that man could wear on that day.

That man had always been like that. He would listen to the whims of the producers, be it doing some cringe worthy activities or wearing ridiculous outfit like so even when he knew Gulf hated them.

 _It was for the show honey, nothing bad_ he said but Gulf clearly remembered that man getting spammed message on Twitter and Instagram from one of the contestants on one of his events where Mew had to playfully proposed to her and she ended up wanting to marry him for real. She even stalked Gulf for fuck sake and called him a bitch for stealing her man.

_Chaotic_

That was the only thing he could say at that time.

Now seeing the man in the show really got him. He wasn’t pathetic jealous man who won’t allow Mew to work or some shit, he was okay with it but sometimes Mew would take fanservice to a whole another level that Gulf thought sometimes he was too much. But then again, he was a type of guy that would give his everything to his fans and Gulf had to respect that.

He turned off the television and exited the house to find his husband because they were planning to go for groceries shopping. He didn’t want to be late. When he arrived outside, he heard voices from the main gate and sighed.

Another problem.

Living in a neighbourhood where parents had young and pretty single ladies was a headache. It wasn’t a big problem, but they would receive multiple match making in a month and Gulf had to admit that he was tired. Not because of himself but because that man, again, being too friendly that some of the persistent parents would still want to make him their son-in-law. They did fight a number of times because of this and it was getting on his nerve.

Not only that, those young women would sometimes go directly at him. Asking for numbers, asking for a date and shits that he don’t want to know. Yep, a headache.

He walked towards them and saw that it was the same woman who didn’t want to believe them when they said that they were husbands and he felt like punching something. When he reached them, he tapped Mew’s shoulder and the older man gave him a warm smile that he fell in love with.

“Hey babe. What’s wrong?” Mew asked softly while pulling him close by his waist. Gulf replied by wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulder and kissed the man’s cheek.

“We promised to go for a groceries shopping remember. It’s time to go.” Gulf replied and glanced at the woman. Called him petty but a guy got to do what a guy got to do to make them understand that his man was of limit.

The woman eyed him up and down before opening her mouth. “What a good friend you are. Buying things together. Alright, run along now but give it a thought okay Mew? Bye.” With that, she walked away, swinging her hips as if it would make Mew swooned.

Gulf never turned his head so fast in his life that he knew he would get sore neck after this but _what the fuck_? He stared at the guilty looking man and turned to the woman that was disappearing from their sight and he sighed.

“Never mind. Let’s just go and buy things. I’m not in the mood now.” Gulf pulled away and headed towards the house and he could hear Mew hot on his heels, but he decided to ignore it. He walked towards their bedroom and took a pair of black tight shorts and changed to it.

When Mew saw what he was wearing, he stopped the younger male by holding his shoulder. “What are you wearing?” he asked.

Gulf looked at his image on the mirror and turned to the older man. “I’m wearing my normal outfit. What else I’m wearing?” He pulled himself away from Mew and walked out from the room.

Mew caught up to him and held his hand, stopping him again. “No, your normal outfit would be a pair of long jeans and a shirt. Not a pair of shorts. I won’t allow you to wear that.”

Gulf turned his body to the older man when he heard what he said and stared him down, letting his dominant aura out that he knew Mew would sense it. “And I said it was my normal outfit. If you want to stay at home, be my guest. I’m going out.” He pulled his hand out of the man’s grasp and walked towards his car, not letting the man having any chance to argue.

After a few minutes, the older man entered the car and when he was ready and safely wearing his seatbelt (yes, he was angry but that doesn’t mean he didn’t prioritize the man’s safety), Gulf drove the car towards the store.

The entire ride was silent, mainly because Gulf didn’t really like to listen to music or even talking while driving while Mew, well, he didn’t know but he did saw the man secretly stealing glances at him. Probably still guilty but he appreciated the silence. He wanted to calm himself down before talking to the older man and he knew the older man knew that too.

After around 15 minutes, they arrived at the store. He saw that Mew was trying to find his chance to talk but he didn’t find it yet, so gulf gave him more time to find one. When they entered the store, Mew rushed to the cart and chose one before pushing it towards him and he smiled a bit.

_Oho, still feeling guilty huh? Good. Serve you right._

Gulf walked beside the man and took out the list of things that he needed to buy. Mew took that as a chance, and he leaned his body toward gulf’s and hold Gulf’s hand that was holding the list as if he wanted to see clearly on the things that they needed to buy. Gulf smiled softly at the not-so-subtle gestures.

“So, what do we buy first?” mew asked while turning his face to the younger male and gulf tried to maintain his straight face, but he failed to do so and smiled at the man.

“You’re so bad, you know that right? Always know when I’ve cooled down.” Gulf said while slapping Mew’s hard chest and he felt good for doing that.

Mew laughed and pulled the man close to him as if trying to make up all the time that he had wasted from not touching his baby. Mew snuggled into the younger male’s neck and kissed his ear sensually, earning soft moan from the pretty man. When gulf realized where they were, he pushed the older man away.

“Why did you do that?” Mew whined and tried to pull the younger male closer to his body.

“We’re in public. We’ll continue that later okay?” Gulf tried to coax him while pushing the man away, again.

“Promise me?” Mew turned the man around and asked him with shining eyes that Gulf didn’t have the heart to push him away and nodded.

“I promise.”

Mew laughed wholeheartedly and hugged him tighter before releasing him. He continued to push the cart with one hand and the other hand holding Gulf’s hand, still not letting the younger man go. Gulf shook his head while looking at the childish attics of the grown ass man that he fell in love with.

.

“Lastly, you go and find some chips or something while I’ll find some spice. Okay?” gulf said to the man while still looking at the list. Mew whined in protest.

“but I want to go with you.” He said while giving Gulf his best puppy eyes.

Gulf turned to the older man and stared at him as if he had grown two heads and shook his head. “You big baby. Just go. I’ll be at the spice aisle if you needed anything okay?” He pushed the man to the chips aisle and saw the older man walked dejectedly towards the aisle, as if he was a child that was being scolded by his parents. Gulf chuckled and went to the spice aisle.

 _Now we need curry, red chilli what else, black pepper?_ Gulf walk along the aisle while searching for his spice and herbs when he saw someone approaching him. He smiled politely at the man and gave him way as the man picked up a black pepper from the shelves.

“Hey, is this okay for making steak or should I use sauce?” The man suddenly asked, and Gulf turned to him, thinking about the answer.

“I think you should choose sauce. I guess it would be easier.” Gulf suggested at him and the man nodded, understanding what he had suggested.

Gulf walked along the aisle to find more spice but after a while, he realized that the man still on his tail and he turned around, facing the guy. “Yes? Do you need anything?” He asked directly to him.

The man startled because of his actions but regain his composure before smiling oh so handsomely at him. “Nothing. It’s just, you’re so beautiful so I want to get to know you, but I don’t know how?”

Now its Gulf turned to get flustered. Despite getting used to the word _beautiful_ it was too sudden for him but after a few seconds, he regained his composure and he smiled apologetically at the man. “That was sweet of you and thank you for your compliment, but I’m married.” He showed his ring finger that was decorated with his wedding band. The man stared at his wedding ring and nodded his head, disappointment showed on his face.

“It’s okay. I knew someone as beautiful as you would already have someone. That person is lucky to have someone beautiful like you. I’m sorry if I keep on repeating the word _beautiful_ because you are and I just – “ The man said sheepishly and Gulf chuckled at the man attics. He was long gone care about people calling him beautiful because Mew himself would never shut up about how beautiful he was, so he wasn’t that unused to it, but he still gets shy from it.

“No, its fine. I’m used to it.” Gulf nodded his head and looked around. _What took Mew so long?_ He thought.

The man saw his eyes. “You’re waiting for your partner? May I meet them?” He asked boldly.

Gulf stared at the man like he had grown two heads. As he was about to reject the man, he felt arms wrapped around his waist possessively and a peck on his cheek. He turned his head towards the owner of the arm and saw a very furious Mew, looking down at the poor man.

 _Oh, here comes trouble._ He thought and smiled

“Sir, I suggest you to get the fuck out of my husband’s personal space before I crush your face with my bare hands. And I fucking mean it.” He threated and oh boy the poor man was scared shitless before backing away from the pair and fled from the scene as quickly as he can without turning back.

Gulf chuckled when the man had disappeared and turned to the furious man. “Hey, what are you doing? He was just asking about a black pepper sauce.”

Mew turned the pretty man to him so that he could look at the latter straight into his eyes. “No, no no. I only let you out of my sight for 15 minutes and you let yourself surrounded by pests.” Mew said dramatically.

Gulf shook his head and smiled. “Why are you so worried? I don’t like him. Hell, I don’t even like men in general. You know I only like you right?” Gulf tried to cool the man down by pulling him close and drew circular soothing motions on his broad back. He didn’t even care if they were in public, not minding the stares that people gave them. Mew reciprocate the hug and kissed his temple.

“I know baby. I’m just – I guess I was just worried that you might leave me because of all the invitation I get from those women. Because you’re tired but I swear to god that I would never cheat on you. Okay baby? Please don’t leave me. I swear I’ll be good.” Mew said while pulling the younger male closer to his body as if trying to mould them together, and nuzzled the latter’s neck, smelling his natural scent that he loved so much.

Gulf kissed Mew’s crown and sighed. “I won’t. I am frustrated but I won’t leave just because of some petty excuse. You need stronger shit to make me leave you okay?” Gulf said but Mew shook his head and mumbled _no way nu’uh._ Gulf smiled again because this man, was indeed a child in a grownups body.

Suddenly Gulf felt hands on his body that stayed still a few seconds ago starting to move from his waist to his lower back and Gulf had to hold those naughty hands from travelling south. “Phi, stop it. We’re in public.” Gulf warned him and he felt the man kissed his neck softly.

“Fuck you smell so good and you calling me _phi_ doesn’t help at all. I want to fuck you and mark you here, in the public so that they know that you are mine.” Mew whispered low to the younger male’s ear and shuddered at the thought of this man fucking him in the public. Mew noticed Gulf shuddered and he chuckled lowly and bite the latter’s ear, teasing him despite knowing that would get scolded but he didn’t care.

“No phi, stop. Please.” Gulf pleaded and all Mew’s sanity was thrown out of the window. He pulled the younger male to the cashier and didn’t waste any time to pay everything without caring about the price nor the things that he bought.

After done paying, he swiftly took everything that he bought and pulled Gulf to the car and continue to load the car with the groceries within 5 minutes. Gulf looked at the man and shook his head because this man could do everything in a short amount of time when he wanted to, but if he didn’t, he could take the longest time to actually do something simple. After he was done, he turned to the younger male and pushed him to the backseat swiftly without injuring him and he entered after the latter.

Gulf looked at the man behind him puzzledly and he asked. “Why did you come here? Aren’t you supposed to drive us home?”

“No, I want to do it here and now.” Mew said while manhandled the younger man so that Gulf would settle on his laps by straddling him. Gulf let the man do whatever he wanted with him and when he had settled down, he looked at the man straight into his eyes, feeling shy even after all those years they had been together.

Gulf chuckled after a few seconds of staring into those beautiful eyes and kissed the man’s forehead and he sighed into the man’s crown because hell, he loved this man so much that he never even thought of leaving him despite how annoying he was or what those women did.

He felt the older man’s hands travel from his waist to his ass, squeezing them hard as if he never felt them before. He fondled and played with them and Gulf could feel the hand marks on his ass despite Mew squeeze them on his shorts, not that he hated it, in the matter of fact, he liked it when the older man marked him.

“You know, people had been staring at this ass the whole day and I could feel it in my bone that everyone wanted to fuck this precious ass, _my_ precious ass. And you know how irritated I am when I witness them thirst over your ass? Very much.” Mew said while he kissed the younger male’s ear slowly, licking that sensitive lobe sensually.

Gulf arched his back, trying to make his body closer to the man while his hands grasping at Mew’s hair, moaning softly when the letter trailing his kiss to his jaw and down his neck, kissing that sensitive spot between his neck and his shoulder.

“I – I didn’t know.” Gulf forced a reply.

Mew chuckled between the kiss and nipped and sucked the beautiful and long neck, leaving red and angry marks on it. “Of course, you don’t. You’re always clueless at how people look at you, how people thirst over you. But poor them, all of this, all of your body is mine.” He said while his hands travel all over Gulf’s body as if a blind man trying to remember every inch of his lover’s body and carved them in his mind.

He slipped one of his hands under Gulf’s shirt while the other hand that was on the latter’s ass travelled under his shorts. When he felt the warm skin under his palm, he swallowed his saliva because fuck he wanted to feel that warm skin on his lips. He squeezed the cheek so hard that Gulf yelp from the pain. He then went south, feeling the space between the ass cheeks before he found what he was searching for.

Gulf moaned when he felt a finger circling his entrance and eagerly pushed his ass onto the finger. “Phi” he whined. He had long gone care where they were, and he wanted more. He pulled Mew’s face to him and kissed him hard, feeling that warm and soft lips on his lips.

The car was filled with sucking and smacking sound of lips clashing with each other. It was more heated as both of them didn’t back down and fight for dominance. Mew slipped his tongue into Gulf’s mouth and Gulf eagerly accepted it, sucking it and biting it, earning a soft moan from the older man and Gulf, being a brat smiled into the kiss.

His taste of victory was short when suddenly he felt something entering his hole slowly and he moaned at the intrusion. He looked at the older man under him with his misty and lustful eyes and Mew didn’t waste any time and connected their mouth again, while his fingers working in and out of the younger male’s hole. Gulf pulled away from the kiss and turned to look at the hand inside his shorts, imagining the fingers moving inside of him. Mew suddenly pulled his body close to him and attacked the younger male’s clothed nipple, wanting the latter to pay attention to him.

Gulf moaned as he felt the wet tongue playing with his clothed nipple and he rocked his hips slowly, grinding their clothed dicks together and also fucking himself on the man’s fingers, feeling pleasure coming from both his nipple and his ass. He pulled Mew’s head to his chest and moaned loudly when he felt sharp sting on his nipple.

“Phi, don’t – uhh – do that. It hurts.” He whined and Mew nodded, muttering _sorry_ and kissed the younger male on his closed eyes, easing the pain.

“Do you think you’re – “

“I want you to fuck me now Mew Suppasit. I want your dick inside me, right now.” Gulf growled lowly and Mew felt like he could come in his pants just from hearing that dominant side of the younger man. He rarely used them but when he did, fuck its hot. He didn’t waste any time and swiftly pulled the younger man’s shorts off of one of his legs, baring his ass to the world while Gulf opened Mew’s button and pulling the zipper down, releasing the monster out of his cage.

Mew sighed in relief when his dick was out. it had been suffocating for a while ever since in the store, ever since the thought of fucking the younger man in the public emerge from his mind. Gulf didn’t waste any time and took a hold of the big dick, spit on it and smeared it along with its leaking precum, making it slick and ready to be inside him.

The looked at each for a few seconds and nodded, having silent agreement with each other. Gulf pulled the thick cock and aligned it to his hole and sank to it slowly, taking his time while he clutched Mew’s shoulder for support. Mew hissed at the pain on his shoulder but he decided to ignore them as Gulf was in so much pain compared to him now.

“Fuck this is so big – ngh – why are you so big?” Gulf asked after he was fully seated on Mew’s dick and the older man chuckled before kissing the tears away from both of the man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry baby. This is the only size they have. You love it though.” He said sheepishly, and Gulf felt like he wanted to smack the man on the head for making a dick joke. After a few seconds, Mew tested the water by thrusting into the tight heat slowly and both of them moan, Mew because it was so good and Gulf because he was still trying to adjust to the size of the man’s hard dick.

“You can move but slowly okay?” Gulf pleaded and Mew nodded while kissing him, distracting him from the pain and thrust into the heat slowly, desperately trying to find the younger male’s prostate so that he could take him to euphoria.

“Fuck, this is so good baby. You feel so good, so warm and so tight. Just like how I like it.” Mew said while kissing the body in front of him, appreciating it with his love.

Gulf chuckled before he moaned softly. “You – ngh – fell so good too. So big.”

Suddenly Mew lift him a bit by his thighs, making Gulf yelped and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulder before the former slammed the younger man’s body down to his dick, earning loud moan from latter. Mew didn’t stop and keep on pounding into his hole, thrusting without caring the younger man’s pleading.

“Sorry babe, you’re just so cute and know how to rile me up so. Blame it on your cuteness.” He said after he calmed down a bit, leaving small pecks all over Gulf’s face, feeling slightly guilty but he didn’t stop his thrust at all.

Gulf nodded while moaning, still in dazed and accepting the slow thrusts from the older man. Mew chuckled seeing Gulf like that and decided to tease him. He gave short thrusts into the younger man and he could tell that Gulf was not satisfied with his thrust despite he looked like he was enjoying it. After a few more short thrusts, Gulf slapped Mew’s chest and took control. He grinded his hips, moving so skillfully on the older man’s dick and move according to his own pace.

Mew’s chuckles turned to moans when Gulf fasten his pace, trying to find his own prostate, moving sensually onto that massive dick inside him. Mew held the latter’s hips, guiding him to a faster pace and overwhelming him in the process.

“Fuck that feel so good daddy, damn.” He said between the moans and Mew latched his mouth to the younger male’s throat, biting his Adam apple’s, not minding that it would leave obvious mark on the tan skin.

They moved in perfect harmony, due to all the time that they had to fuck to create a perfect rhythm with each other. Gulf pulled the man for a kiss and Mew complied obediently, kissing him passionately while thrusting into him hard. After a few more thrusts, mew could feel the younger man’s hole clenching him, making him hiss.

“Baby, are you close?” Mew asked while his arms wrapping around the younger male’s waist.

Gulf nodded while he nipped on the older man’s neck, leaving smaller marks on the fair skin. Suddenly Gulf felt himself being lift again and was slammed down on that dick, hitting that nerve on his body and his body shook from all the pleasure that he was feeling.

“Fuck phi,” He moaned, and he bite the skin under Mew’s ear and licked it as an apologize when he heard the older man’s hiss. The bite didn’t stop Mew from thrusting his dick hard into the tight heat, chasing his release and when he was about to cum, he felt the younger male’s hole again, clenching tightly around his dick.

“Wanna come now baby?” He asked again, and his baby gave him a vigorous nod.

“You can come now if you want.” He said sensually and after a few more thrusts, Gulf sank his fangs onto Mew’s neck and came, leaving strings of white ribbons on his shirt and after three more thrusts, he felt his hole was filled with Mew’s come, filling him up. He grinded his hips on the latter’s dick, milking him dry, knowing that the older man liked it when he did it. Mew shuddered at his action and gave him a loving kiss on his nose.

“Fuck that was so good. But it was too cramp. Maybe we should remove the backseat.” Mew suggested. Gulf’s eyes widen at the suggestion and slapped his chest.

“No! Not my car. Do it at yours.” Gulf protest and Mew smiled at the younger male’s cute reaction.

“Okay okay. My car. Happy now?” he asked while pulling Gulf for a hug and pampered the latter with small kisses all over his face. Gulf nodded and smiled in content. He gasped when he suddenly saw the bite mark that he left and mumbled a small sorry.

“Nah its fine. I like it when you left me marks. It showed that you want to claim me, right?” Mew asked cheerfully, not like someone who had been bitten until they were bleeding.

“I guess.” Gulf replied and Mew pat him on the head.

“Want to go home? We need to get you clean asap or not, your stomach is going to hurt like a fucking bitch.” Mew said after a while and Gulf laughed because he had already felt the pain coming but it had always worth it.

Mew lifted the man gently and pulled his limp dick out of him and Gulf immediately clenched his ass, avoiding any cum to spill in his precious car. He wore his pants in a swift motion and when he was about to walk out of the car, Mew stopped him.

“I’ll drive baby. You just sit tight and relax here okay.” Mew said gently and kissed his forehead before waked out if the care to re-enter it again and drive out of the store.

.

“Carefully baby. Are you okay?” Mew asked his for how many times he didn’t know, and Gulf nodded.

“I am. Stop treating so fragile I’m not – “ He didn’t finish his sentence because the heard a voice coming from the gate and Gulf sighed.

“Why don’t you close the gate just now?” Gulf asked and Mew make a surrender gesture and hugged him.

“Because I want to make sure you’re okay first that’s why I didn’t close the gate. You always come first.” Mew nuzzled his neck and he sighed in defeat because he also knew it wasn’t Mew’s fault.

Mew dragged Gulf to the woman’s direction and Gulf gave her his fake smile, not that he was given any attention to.

“Yo, what’s up?” Mew asked while his hand’s massage Gulf’s sore waist and Gulf couldn’t help but leaned to the touch, earning a soft smile from the older man.

The woman looked at the image in front if her in envy and replied to Mew. “Hey mew. So, do you think about my offer for a date tomorrow?” She asked while batting her eyelashes to Mew, hoping that Mew’s heart would soften. But she got the opposite reaction when Mew didn’t even look at her the moment she finished her sentences but pay attention to his husband, who now had a sore ass.

“I’m sorry what? A date? Nah I’m busy with my husband here. You need to go now. I need to protect this baby from fake bitches like you so that you won’t taint his innocent eyes. Off you go. Oh and by the way, stop coming here. I don’t want anyone to come in between me and him and you're not even as beautiful as him. Goodbye.” With that, he pushed a button near the gate and the gate automatically close slowly, leaving the woman at the gate, mouth hanging open from the insult that she received.

Mew chuckled at her reaction and kissed Gulf’s ear that was red in embarrassment. “You’re so bad you know.” Gulf said and Mew only laughed at him and he pulled the man with him and enter the house with a smile on his face.


End file.
